Average Life with the Briefs
by Givihe
Summary: Just what the title says. It's hard to explain. Read and Review. Enjoy!


Average Life with the Briefs

By: Givihe

Tears etched at a 5-year-old-Bra's eyes when she woke up. Another bad dream had caused her to wake up, and by the looks from the clock, it was early in the morning. Knowing from experience, Bra knew that her father would already be training while her mother and brother would continue to sleep.

Bra pushed the covers off of her small body and hopped off of the bed while clutching her teddy bear. She wrapped her arms around the teddy bear and walked to her door. Being as quiet as she could, Bra peaked out of her room and looked both ways down the long dark hallways to make sure nothing was going to scare her.

Fear and paranoia invaded her mind while she made her way through the house during the early and dark morning. She eventually came to the living room with the front door in sight. Bra hurried to the door and turned the knob and exited the house, also closing the door to the best of his ability. She was welcomed to the pre-dawn darkness of the morning. With her father's training room in view, Bra hurriedly walked to the room and knocked on the door.

"What's that woman doing here so early? She usually sleeps in, damn it." Bra heard her father's voice as his heavy steps signaled that he was just on the other side of the door. Vegeta pulled the door open angrily to see Bra standing there. "Bra, what are you doing up?"

Bra lifted her head, the tears evident in her eyes. She pushed herself onto her father's leg and wrapped her arms around the leg, causing her teddy bear to drop. "Daddy." She said in a quiet tone.

Vegeta sighed before picked up his daughter and holding her close. "What's wrong Bra?" he asked in a softer tone.

Bra dug her head into her father's chest. "Bad dream, Daddy." She said. "Make it go away. Everything is scared of you."

Vegeta chuckled. "Nothing should scare you, Bra." He said. "Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm alive. The same goes for your brother."

Bra simply tightened her grip on her father. "Scary dream." She said.

Vegeta sighed again. He bent down and picked up her teddy bear and placed it in his daughter's arms. He walked out of the GR and closed the door before walking inside Capsule Corporation. Vegeta made his way towards the room that he and Bulma shared.

"Vegeta?" Bulma's tired voice questioned as he entered their bedroom. "I thought you'd be training."

Vegeta motioned to their daughter in his arms. "Other plans." He said.

Bulma sat up, tiredness still in her eyes. Vegeta sat on the opposite side of the bed and set Bra on the bed. "Bra, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Bulma asked.

With Vegeta close to her, Bra shifted and hugged Bulma around the waist. "Scary Dream." She said. "You and Daddy make it go away. Everything is scared of you and Daddy."

Bulma smiled while Vegeta chuckled. "Did you go to your Daddy?" she asked while using the word "Daddy" to get on Vegeta's nerves. Bulma was proven right when annoyance crept into his eyes and an unhappy smirk on his lips.

"Daddy make scary dream go away." Bra repeated. A yawn escaped Bra's mouth. She curled into a ball in between Vegeta and Bulma and quickly fell asleep with her teddy bear in her hand.

Vegeta sighed and leaned against the pillows. "You alright, Vegeta?" Bulma asked quietly after Bra had fallen asleep.

"Barely got started on my training when she interrupted me." Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled as she leaned back on the pillows herself. "Well, it doesn't hurt to rest a little bit." She said while pulling the covers up to cover the three of them.

"Woman, what part of I-don't-want-to-be-interrupted-during-training, don't you understand?" Vegeta growled quietly.

"A few hours won't hurt." Bulma said while gently rubbing Bra's back. She closed her own eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Vegeta laid there awake with his arms behind his head. Subconsciously, Bra curled closer to Vegeta's body. He looked down and saw her happily against him. _Damn woman is making me soft and now Bra is increasing that factor._ He thought bitterly.

-The Following Morning-

Vegeta was already up by the time the sun was showing. Bulma was still asleep and Bra was curled up in Vegeta's spot. Trunks had woken up and was getting ready heading towards the kitchen. "Hey Dad." He greeted.

Vegeta grunted in response. "What is it you want?" he asked.

Trunks smirked. He had been awake soon after Bra had fallen asleep and had seen the "momentous occasion" where his father didn't look angry or pissed off; he actually seemed content. "Oh nothing important." He said while sitting at the kitchen table.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his son. Something was fishy and he knew it. Bulma's mother was cooking in the kitchen. "What?" he demanded.

"Never knew you were such a softie, Dad." Trunks said while smirking evilly.

Annoyance and anger quickly made itself known on Vegeta's features. "What did you say boy?" he asked threateningly.

"You heard me." Trunks said. "Mom and Bra have you wrapped around their fingers."

The next thing Trunks knew, he was on the ground. Within minutes he went into unconsciousness. Just then, Bulma walked in with a still tired Bra, whom was rubbing her eyes. "What is the world?" Bulma said.

Vegeta huffed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. "That boy should watch what he says." He said. "I'm going to train."

Bulma blinked while Bra went to her brother's side. "Wait, aren't you going to eat?" she yelled from inside the house.

"Not now!" Vegeta yelled in return.

Bra giggled at her brother as he began to wake up. "Ha-ha. Daddy beat you up." She giggled.

"Shut up, Bra." Trunks groaned.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Enough. We don't need two Vegetas, Trunks." She looked at her son when she said his name.

"Yeah, yeah; I know." Trunks said.

"What did you say to make your father so pissed off?" Bulma asked curiously.

Trunks breathed out before smiling slightly. "Just how you and Bra have dad wrapped around your fingers." He said.

Bra stuck her tongue out at her brother. "At least I don't sleep naked." She said.

Trunks and Bulma nearly choked on their food. "What?" Bulma asked in shock. "You do?"

Trunks blushed. "No, I don't!" he argued.

Bra tilted her head. "Yeah you do." She said. "Remember when I came into your room one night? I saw-"

Trunks' eyes widened. He covered his sister's mouth with his hand. "Shut up, brat." He said.

"Saw what?" Bulma asked confused.

Bra licked her brother's hand, causing Trunks to pull away. "I saw this magazine of some sort." She said. "It had naked women on it I think."

Bulma held in a laugh at her blushing son. "Trunks?" she asked while curling her lips to keep the laughter in.

Trunks made an evil eye at Bra. "You better run, because I'm going to kill you." He threatened.

Bra's eyes widened in slight fear. "Daddy!" she yelled. Bra hopped off of the chair and ran out of the door. Trunks was close on her heels, blush still tinged his cheeks. Once the two were out of earshot, Bulma started laughing at what just happened.

Inside the GR, Vegeta stood in the middle listening to Bra's screams and Trunks' threats while shaking his head. His pointer finger and thumb squeezed the bridge of nose. "And here I thought I would die from an enemy." He groaned. "Not the annoyances of having children."


End file.
